honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Alan raptor
The Alan raptor is a running gag in Screen Junkies' 'web comedy series 'Honest Trailers. The Alan raptor appears in two formats: a short reaction clip or as an easter egg. The raptor is known as 'The Alan raptor' because he shouts Doctor Alan Grant's name. His actual name has not been disclosed, though it is assumed he is male because male's where observed to have quills on top of their heads. Alan clip The short clip is of a velociraptor shouting "Alan!" originates in the film Jurassic Park 3. This moment is universally reviled and generally considered the low point of the entire Jurassic franchise. Several Honest Trailers cut to this clip for humorous purposes, usually to punctuate the point that however bad things seem, at least things aren't as bad as Jurassic Park 3. Two versions of the clip are used, a live action version and a LEGO version. Counting both, the Alan clip has been used 14 times during the series in 6 episodes. The most Alan clips in any one episode is 9. This occurred, unsurprisingly, in the Honest Trailer for Jurassic Park 3 itself. List of Honest Trailers with Alan clips * Jurassic Park * Godzilla * The Lost World (used twice) * Jurassic World * Jurassic Park 3 (used 8 times, including 3 times in LEGO form) * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Hidden Alan A hidden Alan '''is form of '''easter egg, '''depicting a velociraptor incorporated into the background action of a scene of a completely unrelated Honest Trailer. It usually appears in a comedic way, for example being decapitated by a guillotine during ''The Purge. It also causes Screen Junkies superfans to wet themselves with excitement before immediately commenting with the time code of the hidden Alan to prove that they've found it, even if there are already 10 other comments to the same effect. Hidden Alans appeared in several Honest Trailers during 2018, from ''Tomb Raider/Pacific Rim: Uprising ''to 'Avengers: Infinity War. The Alan raptor was turned to dust by Thanos's infinity gauntlet snap. The cessation of the hidden Alan easter egg caused severe agony for many Screen Junkies superfans, who, naturally, took to the YouTube comments section to vehemently complain about the deteriorating quality of their free entertainment .The raptor returned in 2019 during the Avengers: Endgame ''Honest Trailer, along with all the other characters restored as a result of the Hulk's gauntlet snap, which brought back the half of the universe's population that Thanos disintegrated. Editor Kevin Williamsen is committed to hiding an Alan raptor in every episode of Honest Trailers produced post-''Avengers: Endgame. ''Let's all bet on how long it takes him to regret that decision. The Alan raptor also appeared for a few frames during the multi-dimensional warping sequence in the ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Honest Trailer. See also * Tropes * Stares * Bewbs * Honest title * Vault episode * Musical episode * Epic Voice Guy Category:Fictional Characters Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Jurassic Park Category:Alan raptor Category:Running jokes